Destiny has a Sense of Humor
by Rylee87
Summary: Emma and Pinocchio weren't the only ones to escape the curse, Iliya also escaped. Slowly, she came to know the ways of this new world. Twenty-eight years later, Iliya has made a life for herself. She soon finds herself drawn to Storybrooke, Maine realizing this is where the Dark Curse took everyone. Now, she must help Henry convince Emma magic is real so she can break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

They were running through the forest, trying to escape. She did not understand much of what was going on, but she did understand enough. A dark curse was coming that would tear everyone a part. Her parents had spent many months trying to find a way to escape and they finally did. They had found the last magic bean and they were going to use it to escape the curse. Unfortunately, the Evil Queen found out what they were going to do and was currently trying to stop them.

After minutes of running, she and her parents finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Do you think we lost her? Are we far enough away?" Her mother questioned.

Her father looked around. "I think we're safe."

"Think again," The Evil Queen said as she appeared in front of them. "Hand over the magic bean."

"Or what? You're going to kill us? That just might be better than being caught in your curse."

"So, you would condemn you child to death? My curse will let everyone live, you just won't have a happy ending." The Evil Queen opened her hand, forming a fireball. "Now, hand over the magic bean."

Her parents shared a look. Her father then rushed toward the Evil Queen while her mother turned and threw the magic bean; a portal opened up.

Her mother then kneeled down to her. "Iliya, know that we love you and everything we have done was for you."

"You are coming with me, aren't you?" Illiya asked.

Her father screamed. Her mother glanced back and saw him lying on the ground. The Evil Queen stood over him and threw another fireball at him.

"Papa!" Iliya screamed as tears began to fall down her face.

Her mother turned back to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Iliya. Be strong in this new land."

Before Iliya could say anything else, her mother pushed her through the portal. The last thing Iliya saw before the portal closed was her mother fall, and the face of the Evil Queen.

Iliya landed on a hard surface. It took her a moment to recover. She just lied there, staring up into the sky. "Mama, Papa."

Iliya was not sure how long she laid there, thinking about what had just happened. She knew her parents were dead and now she would never see them again.

Knowing she could not stay there forever, Iliya stood up, wiping her tears, and took in her surroundings. Where had she ended up? Everything around her was so different. There were enormous towers that looked much different than the castles in the Enchanted forest. The ground was much different as well. She did not know what it was, but she did know it was not dirt. It almost seemed like what a castle was made out of.

Iliya began walking, taking in everything that was different. She had just stepped off a step when something big and loud came barreling toward her; she quickly jumped out of the way. As it passed, a man stuck his head out. "Watch where you're going, kid!"

What was that? Instead of horses and carriages, people rode in those-those things. This was definitely different than her land.

She had no idea where she was going to go. She was all alone in this strange land and had no idea where to go or what to do. She continued walking around, hoping she could find something or someone to help.

By the time night had fallen, Iliya still had yet to find where to go. She was still trying to take everything in when her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten since she got here. The question was, where was she going to get food? She had no money for food and she did not know anyone here that could help her. What was she to do?

There was only one way she could get food. Her Mama and Papa had always taught her that stealing was wrong, but it was the only thing she could do.

She wandered around until she found the perfect place to steal some food; a cart. At least that was familiar to her. It took her a few minutes to get the courage to actually steal the food. She thought about all the ways it could go wrong. If she got caught, what was she going to say? What would they do to her when they found she had no parents and nowhere to go? Would they cast her out of the town? Would they lock her up?

Iliya shook her head. No use thinking about what could happen. She had to focus on what was happening now. When the person turned to help someone, Iliya made her move. She quickly ran to the cart, took some food, and then ran off.

She was surprised at how easy that was. But, this was not going to become a habit. She was going to figure out how to get food without stealing and a way to make money.

Iliya soon found an alley way. It was out of the way so no one would bother her. She walked down to the end, sat down, and ate her food. When she was done she made a little bed out of the things she found in the alley. Tomorrow, she had to come up with a plan. As she drifted off to sleep she held her wooden knight close. It was something her best friend had given her and it was the only thing she had of her home.

* * *

The next morning, Iliya woke up in pain. The alley had not been the most comfortable of places. She stood and stretched. When she woke, she had hoped that yesterday, that everything that had happened was all just a dream, but it wasn't. It all happened. She was in a new land alone, and her parents…her parents were dead, killed by the Evil Queen.

Iliya walked to the end of the alleyway, and as she clutched her wooden knight she watched as the people walked by. They went on with their lives not knowing what had happened in her land. They might not even know there were other lands.

After a few more moments of standing there, Iliya started walking. She was hoping that someone would see her by herself and ask if she needed help, but no one did. It was like she was invisible. Even if someone did ask if she needed help she wouldn't know what to say.

She continued walking until she came upon a play area where there were children running around. She stopped, watching them as they laughed with not a care in the world.

"Mommy, look what I can do," One of the kids said as she did a flip on some bars.

"You're getting very good at that."

Tears formed in Iliya's eyes. Her mother…she would never see her mother again.

"Hey, what are you doing over here all by yourself?"

Iliya quickly wiped her eyes and looked at the boy who had come up to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Did you want to come play with me and my friends?"

She didn't feel like playing, but maybe it would help her get her mind off of what happened; she nodded.

The boy smiled. "I'm Josh. What's your name?"

"Iliya."

"Come on."

Iliya followed as Josh led her to the play area with the other kids. At first, Iliya just stood there. How could she play and be happy when her parents were just killed? How could she go on with her life when her whole world was gone?

"Iliya, aren't you going to play?" Josh asked.

Iliya nodded as she climbed on the play thing.

It wasn't easy trying to play and be happy with everything that happened. She tried to put everything out of her mind and just focus on what was happening now, but that was easier said than done. A few times Josh had to repeat what he had said because Iliya's mind would wander to her parents. At one point, one of the other kids asked if Iliya was going to cry. She quickly turned away to wipe her eyes.

"I like your toy." Josh said. "I have a soldier at home, but mom wouldn't let me bring him. She said I might lose him. I'm sure my soldier and yours would have been great friends."

Iliya smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. It did make her feel better, but at the same time her heart was hurting. Josh mentioning his soldier only reminded Iliya of her friend and how they used to play together.

The two of them continued playing together and after a while, Iliya was feeling a bit better. She could almost forget about everything that happened if just for a little while. But all good things come to an end, and Josh's mother called to him.

"Josh, it's time to head home."

"Ok," Josh answered. He looked over at Iliya. "It was fun playing with you." He then ran off to his mother.

Soon, all the other children were heading home as well while Iliya just stood there. One mother was about to leave, but noticed Iliya standing by herself so she made her way over to her.

"Is your mother coming for you?" She asked.

Iliya hugged her wooden knight close. "My mother is coming," Iliya answered, not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She is coming."

"All right." The woman then left.

Iliya remained where she was as she said, "Mama's coming. She's coming. She's…" Kneeling down, tears streamed down her face. No one was coming for her.

Daylight started to fade by the time Iliya decided to get up. She only took a few steps before her stomach growled reminding her that she had had nothing to eat that day. She began walking in search of food. She thought she could go back to the stand where she stole food yesterday, but she couldn't remember which way that was. Everything looked the same.

After walking for a bit, Iliya stopped to take in her surroundings. She still had no idea where she was or where to go. She watched the people as they walked by and went into a building just a few feet from her. She took a few steps and gazed through the window. It must be a shop because people were grabbing things and giving, what Iliya assumed was money, to the person behind the counter. She had nothing to give. Well, she did have her wooden knight, but there was no way she was going to part with that.

Iliya hesitated at the door. There were a lot of people here. What if this time she got caught? What would happen to her?

Iliya shook her head. She couldn't think of what might happen. She had to focus on what was going on right now. Taking a deep breath, she walked in the shop.

Walking through the shop, Iliya saw many strange foods. Some of them she wasn't even sure if they were food. She wandered up and down the shop trying to find something that looked good enough to eat.

Her stomach growled once again. Making a quick decision, Iliya grabbed something and crossed her arms trying to hide it. As she made her way to the door, she glanced around to see if anyone saw her. Just as she thought she was going to get away with it someone stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Iliya glanced up at the man. "Um, outside."

"Not until you hand over what you just took."

Iliya took a step back. "I…I don't know what you mean."

The man sighed as he kneeled down. "Listen, kid, I saw you take something. Now, I don't want to get mean but I will if I have to."

Knowing she wasn't going to get away, Iliya handed over what she stole.

"Where are your parents?"

Iliya said nothing as she looked down.

"Come with me."

Iliya remained silent as she followed him, wondering what was going to happen. She took a glance back and thought about making a run for it, but then decided against it. He was probably faster than her and would catch her with no problem.

He led her to a back room and told her to sit at the table. He took a step to leave, but then turned back and gave Iliya the food she had stolen. He then left the room.

Iliya opened the package and began eating. She was halfway done when she decided to see what the man was doing. She only had to stand in the doorway to hear him since he was in the room across the way.

"No, I don't think she has anyone." The man was saying. "She might be homeless. It doesn't look like she's had clean clothes in a while."

The man was silent. Iliya had no idea who he was talking to. There was a strange device he held against his ear. Perhaps that was some sort of talking device. How does that work, she wondered?

"All right, thanks." The man then put the device down. Iliya quickly went back to the table to finish eating.

The man soon came back in the room. "All right, kid, someone is coming to pick you up."

Iliya's eyes widened in panic. What did he mean? Who was going to pick her up? And where would she be taken?

The man must have seen the panic in her eyes because he said, "A police officer is coming to get you. He'll help you."

While the man went back to work, Iliya was left in the room to wonder what was going to happen to her. Why did things have to be so wrong?

It felt like forever before the man had come back with another man. This one was dressed in blue clothes. Iliya's eyes landed on his belt where she noticed something strange. She wasn't sure what it was, but had a feeling it might be a weapon of some sort. Her fear began to rise.

The man sat in a chair next to Iliya. "What's your name?"

"Iliya."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Michael. You're going to come with me and I'm going to help you, all right?"

Iliya stared at him. Could she trust this man? Well, it probably didn't matter. There was no way she could escape so going with him was the only thing she could do. Finally, Iliya nodded.

Michaela smiled at her as he held out his hand. A bit hesitant, Iliya took his hand. He then led her out of the shop and to one of the strange carriages and soon they were on their way.

As they rode to their destination, Iliya looked out the window taking in more of this strange new land. It was different than her world and, hugging her wooden knight, wondered if she could survive this new land.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the police station, Iliya watched everyone move about. Some of the men in blue – police officers they were called – were escorting people with their hands bound. Some were carrying papers, and others were just sitting either writing or looking at square object on their desk. Iliya had gotten a glimpse of the square object when Michael led her to his desk. She was able to see some words so perhaps it was some sort of writing device. There was so much she had to learn of this new land.

"Tell me, Iliya, where are your parents?" Michael asked, bringing Iliya out of her thoughts.

She glanced at him for a moment and then turned away. Her heart quickened as she thought about what would happen if she said she did not have any? Why did her mother send her through the portal alone? Her mother could have escaped with her. How could her mother ever believe that she could survive on her own?

The officer must have understood her silence because he said, "I'm sorry."

Iliya glanced back up at him. "I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt, but unfortunately I can't have you wandering the streets by yourself."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Just sit tight." Michael said. He then stood and walked away.

Iliya watched as he went. She thought about running, but she looked around at the many people. She would be caught for sure. She mentally chided herself. If she had been better at stealing this would not have happened. Either she had to get better at stealing, or she had to find a way to make money. That seemed like the better option as stealing was not right.

Michael soon came back and Iliya was full of dread as she waited to hear what would become of her. "All right, Iliya, there is a children's home that I'm going to take you to."

"A children's home? I don't need to go to a children's home."

"Sorry, kiddo, but you don't have a choice."

Iliya was again led back to the strange carriage and they were on the move once more. She tried to look on the positive side. Maybe it would not be as bad as she thought it would. No one could ever replace her family, but maybe she could find someone who would want her and she could actually start a new life here. At least going to a children's home was better than some of the other things she thought would happen to her.

When Iliya and Michael arrived at the children's home, Iliya did not stray far from him. They were greeted at the door by a woman and she let them inside. Iliya didn't pay attention to what was being said by Michael and the woman. She was too busy looking at her new surroundings. There were a few children playing nearby. When they noticed her they began whispering with each other.

"All right, Iliya, I'm leaving now," Michael said, making Iliya turn her attention back to him. "This is Karen. She is going to take care of you."

"Why can't I just go home with you?" Iliya wondered. Michael had been nice to her and she would rather go with someone she got to know a little than with someone she did not know at all.

"Having a kid is a big responsibility, Iliya, and I'm not sure I'm the right person for you. You'll be adopted by someone who will take really good care of you. Bye, Iliya." Michael left and Iliya was alone.

"Come, Iliya," Karen said. She showed Iliya where she would be sleeping and explained the rules.

It was getting late now so Iliya didn't have a chance to actually get to know the other children, but as they were getting ready for bed a few of the children did introduce themselves. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

The first night at the children's home was strange. Iliya had to share a room with nine other little girls, which she didn't mind too much. She also did enjoy sleeping in a bed. It was much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.

As Iliya drifted off to sleep, she hugged her wooden knight close.

 _"Give me the magic bean," Evil Queen said._

 _"I will not," Iliya's father said._

 _The Evil Queen held out her hand as she formed a fireball and then threw the fireball at him. Her mother threw the magic bean which opened a portal. Iliya's mother kissed her forehead then pushed her in the portal. The Evil Queen's face came into view._

Iliya woke up screaming. She scanned the room, eyes wild with fear, searching for the Evil Queen. The only people she saw were the other girls, staring at her in confusion. Realizing the Evil Queen was not there, Iliya hugged her legs to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Karen asked as she came in the room.

All of the children pointed to Iliya.

Karen went and sat next to her. "Iliya, what's wrong?"

Iliya shook her head. She would not understand. None of them would understand. "Sorry, just a nightmare."

"It's all right. Nightmares can't hurt you."

 _If you only knew._ Iliya thought.

Once Iliya had calmed down and Karen told the other children to go back to sleep, Iliya laid in bed. Sleep did not come to her that night. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the face of the Evil Queen.

* * *

The next day, Iliya kept to herself. Many of the kids were already talking about her. One of the older girls had told her she did not appreciate getting woken up like that. Iliya had apologized, though it wasn't as if she could control her nightmares.

"What's this?" Adam asked, grabbing the wooden knight from Iliya's hands.

"Hey, give that back," Iliya said.

"It's just a wooden toy," He said as he tossed it to Jack.

"That's mine." Iliya stood, glaring at the boy.

"Sounds like it means a lot to you," Jack said.

"It does. My best friend gave me that."

"Oh yeah? Where is your best friend now?"

Iliya was silent for a moment before she said, "He's gone."

"What? Are you going to cry now?" Adam asked.

Jack, who still had Iliya's wooden knight, held it out to her. "I'm sorry," He said.

Iliya quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could fall and grabbed her wooden knight. "Thank you."

The next few days had not been any better. Iliya continued getting her nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night. The other kids who shared her room were not happy getting woken up every night. All the kids were talking about her, wondering what had happened to her to make her have nightmares. If only she could talk to someone that would believe her.

One day, a couple came to adopt a child. Iliya stayed in a corner by herself. Another couple who had come the other day talked to Iliya. They had asked her what she liked to do for fun, but all she did was shrug. It had been so long since she did anything fun. Her parents had been searching for a magic bean for a long time. And then, when they found it they were soon caught by the Evil Queen and went on the run. The last time she actually had fun was with her friend in the castle. When the couple realized she was not going to talk much they went to talk with the other children.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Someone asked.

Iliya looked up to see a woman. Iliya shrugged as she went back to playing with her wooden knight.

"My name is Hannah, what's yours?"

"Iliya."

"Iliya. That's a pretty name."

Soon, the two of them were joined by her husband and the three of them talked for a while. They seemed like nice people. Iliya didn't talk about herself, but the couple did talk about their home and how they had a big backyard for a child to play in. They also had a pool for swimming. Iliya wasn't good at swimming, but she did enjoy it.

The couple shared a look then went to talk to Karen.

Wanting to know what they were talking about, Iliya quietly made her way by the door to listen in.

"I should warn you, Iliya does suffer from nightmares," Karen explained. "She wakes up just about every night screaming."

"What are her nightmares about?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. Iliya keeps mostly to herself and won't talk about what happened to her before she came here."

"It sounds like she has a lot of problems, Hannah." Her husband said. "I don't know if we can handle her. We don't even know everything that is wrong with her."

So, there was something wrong with her? Well, if no one wanted her because there was something wrong with her than she didn't need anyone either.

The couple had decided to adopt another child, which didn't bother Iliya. She didn't need anyone. She had been here long enough. If no one wanted her by now then they probably would never want her. In that moment she made a decision. She could get by in this land on her own.

That night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Iliya quietly made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag and filled it with some food. At least it would last her for a few days until she could figure something out.

Once the bag was full she made her way out of the children's home and didn't look back.

As Iliya walked through the city looking for a place to sleep, she thought back to her life in the Enchanted Forest and to her best friend.

 _Iliya had been dragged to another one of her parents' meetings. She really didn't understand why she had to come. Luckily, her best friend was also dragged to these meetings._

 _"Hey, Pinocchio." Iliya said as she sat next to him._

 _"Hi, Iliya."_

 _Iliya noticed three wooden knights. "What are you playing?"_

 _"I'm saving the kingdom from the evil knight," Pinocchio said as he held up one of the wooden knights._

 _"Why does he want to take over the kingdom?"_

 _"He has always been made fun of because he was not a good knight. He kept messing things up. So, he finally decided to show everyone that he is better than them."_

 _"How awful. Who is going up against him?"_

 _Pinocchio held up one of the knights. "This is Cameron. He is the one who trained the dark knight so he believes it's his responsibility to stop the him."_

 _"And what about that one?" Iliya pointed to the third knight lying on the floor._

 _Pinocchio picked it up. "This is another knight that is trying to stop the dark knight." Pinocchio held it out for Iliya. "Do you want to play with him? He doesn't have a name yet."_

 _Iliya took the knight. "I think I will name him…Augustine, but everyone calls him August. August the knight." Iliya smiled._

 _And so, they played together fighting the evil knight. And that was how it was every time Iliya was dragged to the meeting, she and Pinocchio would play with the knights. Sometimes they would get too loud and were told to wait in another room._

 _The last time she saw Pinocchio, they were fighting the evil knight once more and this time the good side was going to win._

 _Iliya held up her knight next to the evil knight. "Please, stop this fight," She said in a deep voice. "I know this is not who you truly are."_

 _"And how do you know who are truly am?" Pinocchio said, also in a deep voice._

 _"Because - and then August takes off his helmet to reveal that he is actually a girl. I was in love with you before all this."_

 _"Oh, that's a good twist," Pinocchio said. "I-"_

 _"Iliya, we have to go." Her mother said, interrupting what Pinocchio was going to say._

 _Iliya looked back. "Coming." She then looked back at Pinocchio and held out her knight to him. "Until next time."_

 _"You keep it. And next time the evil knight will have an answer to what August has just revealed."_

 _Iliya smiled. "Ok." Iliya waved good-bye then made her way to her parents, not knowing that that would be the last time she would see Pinocchio._

Iliya stopped walking as she gazed up to the sky. If she was going to make a new life in this land then perhaps she should choose a new name. Yes, a new name for a new life. Her new name would be…Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to thank the two people who reviewed this story. It means a lot and I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far. ^_^_**

* * *

 _He weaved through the people as he ran through the village. She was closing in and he refused to let himself get caught. He soon took refuge behind a crate to try to slow his beating heart. After a moment, he took a risk and peeked out from his hiding spot. His eyes quickly scanned the area, but saw no sign of his pursuer._

 _Two hands landed on his shoulders making him jump. He turned around to see his friend laughing._

 _"I caught you!" She said._

 _Pinocchio smiled. "You're sneaky, Iliya."_

 _"I have to be to catch you." Iliya smiled. "I believe that is now five points for me and four points for you."_

 _"Not for long."_

 _The two of them stood, ready to start the next round of their game._

 _"I'll race you to the edge of town," Pinocchio said._

 _"You're on."_

 _On the count of three, the two of them took off running. Iliya pulled ahead. The edge of town came into view and she was sure she was going to win. She took a glance back to see how far Pinocchio was. He was gaining on her. She turned her focus back in front of her only to see someone walk in her path. She tried to change direction, but tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. By the time she managed to get back up Pinocchio ran ahead._

 _As Pinocchio reached the edge of the town, he jumped in victory. He turned just as Iliya had caught up._

 _"I believe that's another point for me." Pinocchio smiled. "Now, we're tied."_

 _"Only until I win this next round."_

 _The two friends smiled at each other as they prepared for their next game._

* * *

As Pinocchio stood in the forest of a new land, his mind went to his best friend Iliya. How he wished she was here with him. She and her parents had left before the curse came. His father told him they left because they were scared. He missed Iliya greatly and often wondered what had become of her. Maybe their paths would cross again someday…someday when the curse was broken.

Crying brought Pinocchio out of his thoughts. Looking down at the baby in his arms, he gently rocked her. "Shh, it's all right, Emma. We'll find somewhere to stay, I promise." He then chose a direction and began walking.

Now more than ever he wished Iliya was here with him. Taking care of a baby would be much better with another person to help him. He was only seven. What did he know about taking care of a baby? When he thought about the future he never thought something like this would happen. He always thought he would be with his father and he and Iliya would grow up together.

 _Snap._

Pinocchio stopped in his tracks as he glanced around. It was probably just an animal…he hoped. But what if it wasn't? How was he supposed to defend him and Emma? He had no weapon. Even if he did he wouldn't know how to use one.

After a moment had passed and no danger was present, Pinocchio sighed with relief. He had no idea what to expect in this new land. He had already seen something weird in the sky, he can only imagine what other strange things he would see.

"This reminds me of a time Iliya and I got lost in the woods," Pinocchio said as he continued walking. "We were told never to go in the woods without an adult. We weren't going far, but we somehow ended up lost. It was dark by the time we found our way out, but together we were able to find our way." Pinocchio looked down at Emma. "As long as we stay together we can find our way."

Even though he wished Iliya was here with him he wasn't alone. He had Emma and as long as they stayed together they would be ok.

Pinocchio walked until the trees soon parted to reveal a building where people were walking in and out. Yes, they would be ok as long as they stayed together.

They had found help in that diner and taken to an orphanage. Spending a few days in this new land Pinocchio saw just how different it was from his home in the Enchanted Forest. But, at the same time it was the same, if that were possible.

Taking care of a baby, however, was not easy. If they ever did find a new family they had to stay together. He promised his father he would look after Emma and that was what he planned to do. He soon learned though that most families did not want two children. Whether it was the fact that they were two children, or a seven-year-old and a baby, he did not know the reason for sure.

As the days went on Pinocchio became more aware of just how much care a baby needed. Whenever he tried playing with the other kids, or even tried to get a moment alone, Emma would cry and because he promised his father Pinocchio would take care of her. He didn't mind, but sometimes he just wished he could do things he wanted to do without worrying about her. If Iliya were here it would be much easier.

Pinocchio spent most of his time making sure Emma was all right. The crib she was using had broken. It was only one of the legs that was broken so it was an easy fix. He went to fix the leg when a man entered.

"Do those tools belong to you?"

Pinocchio glanced up. "I was just trying to fix the crib so Emma won't fall out."

"Don't ever touch anything in this house again. Nothing belongs to you."

"Yes, Mr. Raskind."

Mr. Raskind took the tool box then left the room as his words echoed in Pinocchio's mind. Nothing belonged to him. That was true. There was nothing in this new land that belonged to him, nothing to call his own.

Pinocchio tried to be strong. He had to be so he could protect Emma and teach her about where they came from, make her believe so she could save everyone from the curse and he could see his father again. He missed his home. He missed learning things from his father, he missed playing with Iliya, he missed when things weren't so hard.

"Hey, you ok?"

Pinocchio looked up to see one of the boys walked in. Pinocchio just nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

The boy pulled out a wad of cash.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"I stole it from the sock drawer. There is enough here to buy all of us tickets out of here. We're leaving right now. You want to come?"

"Can Emma come? I told my father I would take care of her."

"We can't take care of a baby. If you want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest." The boy turned to leave.

"Wait."

Pinocchio turned his attention to Emma. He had made a promise, but his father expected a lot out of him. He had to take care of Emma. He had to protect her. He had to make her believe because she was the one who was going to break the curse. That was a lot of responsibility for anyone. His father didn't even ask him if he wanted to do it. And twenty-eight years was a long time.

Maybe he could find her later. He could find her and explain everything. He would leave for now, but he could still keep his promise. This would not be the last that he saw Emma. He just needed to leave for a little while, but he would be back.

Making up his mind, he kissed his hand and placed it upon Emma's forehead. "I'm sorry, Emma." He then turned and left with the other kids.

As he left, he did feel a little guilty. He had promised his father he would look after Emma, but here he was, leaving her behind. Pinocchio told himself he wasn't truly leaving her. He would find her again and still keep the promise to his father. People loved babies and he was sure Emma would get adopted if it was just her.

Pinocchio stopped when he was a few feet down the street and looked back at the orphanage. Was this the right decision? What would his father say if he knew he was leaving Emma behind? What would Iliya say? Well, it didn't matter what they would say. They weren't here.

He took a step toward the orphanage, doubting if what he was doing was right. Maybe Emma did need him there.

Pinocchio shook his head. No, Emma would be better off without him. A nice family would adopt her and she would be happy.

"Hey, are you coming or not?"

Pinocchio looked back at the boy. "Yeah, I'm coming." He then ran to catch up to the group of kids, hoping Emma would have a good life.

As he followed the other kids, Pinocchio thought about a change of name. When he first mentioned his name, he was greeted with laughs. Was his name that funny? Not only would people not take him seriously because he was a child, but also, they thought his name was funny. But what would be a good name?

Pinocchio thought back to a time when he and Iliya were playing one of their games.

 _Pinocchio picked up the wooden knight and held it out to Iliya. "This is another knight that is trying to stop the dark knight. Do you want to play with him? He doesn't have a name yet."_

 _Iliya took the knight. "I think I will name him…Augustine, but everyone calls him August. August the knight." Iliya smiled._

August was a good name. He would go by August and hopefully he could live up to the name.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a game of cat and mouse, a game she had become good at. She knew this city. She knew all the twists and turns, the best hiding places, and the right places to steal. Unfortunately, the only thing that was unpredictable were the cops. She was always looking over her shoulder, making sure there were none around and she wasn't being followed.

Currently, she hid in an alley way as she waited for the cop car to drive by. Peeking around the corner, she saw the cop car closing in near her location so she quickly ducked back in the alley. Once the car passed, she headed in the opposite direction.

Eight years had passed since Iliya, now going by Cameron, had come to this new land. Things were definitely different here, but she was quickly able to learn the way of things. She had told herself that she wouldn't steal anymore; she would find a way to earn money and pay for what she needed. However, things do not always work out the way you plan.

As Cameron made her way down the street, she kept glancing around. She couldn't be delayed any longer; she was already late. It only took her a few minutes to get to where she needed to be. She walked down an alley. When she got near the end, she moved some boxes and a board revealing a hole in the wall. Cameron stepped inside, then turned to conceal the hole once more.

The building was abandoned. There was talk about restoring it for a store or something, but so far there were no plans, which was good. It took a while, but Cameron was able to make that hole as an entrance. It would be suspicious if people saw her coming and going in the front.

She walked across the room and out the door which led to a hallway. She then went into the room a few doors down. As soon as she entered the room, she was tackled by someone.

"Cameron, there you are. You were gone so long."

Cameron smiled. "Sorry, Rika. There seemed to be a lot of cops around."

"Did you bring anything good?" Someone else asked.

Cameron looked over. "Yes, Logan, I have some good things."

Cameron took off her backpack and opened it to reveal an assortment of food. The children gathered around her as she handed out the food.

Cameron never planned on looking after these kids; there were four of them. The youngest one was six, and the oldest one was ten. They had been in a group home together. Yes, she had ended back in one even though she told herself she didn't need anyone. She told herself maybe this time would be different. She soon learned it wasn't different. It was worse. She quickly made a plan to escape, but when she went to leave she glanced at the other kids. She couldn't leave them there so she made a new plan to take them with her. It took a little longer, but she was finally able to get them out of that place.

"Cameron, where's my candy?" Alex asked.

"Eat your lunch first and then candy," Cameron said as she continued handing out the food. Once the kids had their food Cameron took her own out of the bag and began to eat.

Cameron glanced around. This was not a perfect situation, but it was better than staying in that house. Eventually, she would have to find a better place for them to live. Since this place was not officially being used there was no electricity, which meant no heat at night. Sometimes it could get cold. They didn't have many blankets so whenever it did get too cold they would all sleep in a huddle.

"Cameron, I finished my lunch," Alex said. "Can I have my candy now?"

"If you want your candy," Cameron said as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "you'll have to catch me first."

Cameron stood and began to run around the room with Alex right behind her. She ran around a table, but Alex was quick and cut her off. Cameron quickly turned around to head the other way only to find her way blocked by the other children.

"Well, that's just not fair."

While Cameron had been distracted by the other children, Alex came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Caught you!"

Cameron sighed. "Yep, you did."

"Get her!" Sara yelled.

The other kids rushed forward, tackling Cameron to the ground. Alex had quickly stepped out of the way so he wouldn't be squished. He then piled on top.

"This really isn't fair. Ok, kids, need to breath now."

They all laughed as they stood up.

Alex hovered over Cameron. "Can we have candy now?"

"Yes, you can have your candy now."

As the kids went to get their candy, Cameron sat up. No, this wasn't the perfect situation, but for now they were happy.

Cameron had tried going back to a children's home. It had been a year since she left the first one, a year that she had been in this new land. She found that trying to make it on her own was harder than she thought it would be. There would be times she would go without food. She kept moving, never staying in the same place twice. Some of the places she found to stay weren't that great and she would get cold at night.

It wasn't until she got sick that she decided to seek out help. At first, she thought she could tough it out, but after a few days she still had not gotten better. There was still so much she had to learn of this new land and she had no idea what kind of medicine she needed and so she did the one thing she didn't want to do; she got help. Of course, when it was found out that she had no home she was sent to a foster home. Cameron hoped this time would be different.

For a while it was better. She hadn't had a nightmare in a while so she didn't wake up screaming and scaring the other kids. She had actually made some friends. She was there for a year and a half before the person taking care of her and the other kids got sick. She had to be hospitalized and the children were taken to a different foster home. They were separated and Cameron had no friends in this new home.

Cameron only stayed there for half a year. It wasn't a bad place, but it didn't feel like home and sometimes she felt as if the one taking care of her didn't even want her there so she left.

Cameron was on her own for a few years after that. It was only a few months ago that she had been caught and was sent to another foster home, the one she and the other kids had escaped from.

"Cameron, come play with us."

Cameron glanced up at Sara who was waving at her.

"Coming," Cameron said as she stood up. She wouldn't let any of them go back to that place and that was a promise.

That night, once Cameron made sure the entrance in to the building was still secured, she tucked the kids in bed. They didn't have any mattresses, but Cameron was able to find some cardboard boxes that she smashed down. It wasn't the best but it did help a little.

"Cameron, can you sing us the lullaby?" Rika asked.

"Sure." Cameron sat down and began singing the lullaby her mother used to sing her.

Lullaby

And good-night

In the skies stars are bright

May the moon's silvery beams

Bring you sweet dreams

Close your eyes now and rest

May these hours be blessed

'til the sky's bright with dawn

When you wake with a yawn.

Lullaby

And good-night

You are mother's delight

I'll protect you from harm

And you'll wake in my arms

Sleepyhead close your eyes

For I'm right beside you

Guardian Angels are near

So we'll sleep without fear.

Cameron stayed sitting for a few minutes. When she knew they were all asleep, she grabbed her backpack, and made her way up to the roof. She leaned against the ledge as she gazed out at the city. She thought about her parents, trying to picture their faces. With each passing day she forgot more about what her parents looked like. She dreaded the day when she might forget them completely.

Cameron sat as she opened her backpack. After the food was gone she only had a few things left. She still had her wooden knight. It was the only thing she had to remind her of her life before and so she took very good care of it. The other things were a sketch book and some pencils. Since she had started forgetting about who the people she cared for looked like, she would try to draw them from memory.

She took her sketch book out and flipped through the pages. No matter how much she tried, she could never do her drawings justice. She wasn't even sure if she was remembering right, but at least it was something.

Cameron flipped to the next page where there was a drawing of a boy in a hat; her best friend Pinocchio. They had been nearly inseparable. Where one was you could usually find the other. It broke her heart when she was forced to leave him behind. She would rather be cursed with her friends and family than be alone in this land. Wherever Pinocchio was, Cameron hoped that he was all right.

* * *

He always intended on going back. He wasn't going to be gone forever…but one thing led to another and before he knew it years had passed. By the time he found her again she was a young child and he could tell she had had a rough life.

Pinocchio stood as he watched Emma sitting by a fire. It wasn't a life she should have, living on the streets. It was too late to explain where they came from and what she was destined to do; she would never believe it. And to tell her that she was the only one who could break a curse and free everyone was too much to put on her. He would just have to guide her in the right direction.

As he walked closer, he saw she was burning pages out of a book. "You're not really going to burn that, are you?"

Emma glanced up at him. "My problem right now is cold."

"If you're out here, lack of kindling is the least of your problems." He sat across from her. "What's your story?"

"I ran away, ok? I was in a crappy home and…it's none of your business."

Emma went to tear out more pages, but Pinocchio stopped her. "Please, don't. These are great stories. The Ugly Duckling. I loved this one when I was a kid."

"You're still a kid."

"You got spunk. When I was your age, it was great. The best fairy tales are about the same thing: transformation. See," Pinocchio flipped a couple of pages. "the duck becomes a swan."

"That's not what it's about. The duck was always a swan. It just didn't know it."

"Maybe that's how you see it, but I see it as about belief. About a duckling believing so hard that she'd become a swan one day it actually happened. If we believe something strongly enough, we all have the power to change our fate. Speaking of which, is this really the fate you want? Maybe your last home was bad, but it doesn't mean you won't find a good one someday." Pinocchio held out his hand.

Emma stared at him for a moment, until finally, she took his hand and together they made their way to the police station.

"So, do you just walk around helping kids off the street because you have no home either?" Emma asked.

Pinocchio was silent as he thought about how to answer that question.

"Can't I have a home and still help children?" He said, not directly answering her question.

"Why would you want to?"

"Life is hard as it is. Why should people make it harder? If I can help just one person, make their life a little easier, why shouldn't I help?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

Soon the two of them stopped in front of the police station. "Never give up, and never settle for anything less than what you deserve."

Emma looked up at him. "How do I know what I deserve?"

"You deserve a good home with a loving family. Never stop searching for that." Pinocchio then gave Emma a little nudge and, after saying good-bye, she walked into the police station.

Once Emma was inside, Pinocchio didn't leave right away. He sat across the street, watching to make sure she really did get help.

When Pinocchio first left Emma he didn't realize how different things would be. He stayed with the group of kids he left with for a while. The first sign of trouble though, when they were being chased by the police, it was every kid for themselves. Pinocchio had turned down a different street and lost sight of the others. He had tried to find them, but they were gone. He never saw them again.

Pinocchio was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Emma come out of the police station followed by a cop. They walked a few feet to a car and got in. It seemed Emma would be taken care of now.

Pinocchio stood, then began walking. If his father could see him now he would probably be disappointed. But really, his father was expecting too much of him. A lot was riding on Emma's shoulders with her being destined to break the curse, but his father put a lot on his shoulders too. It wasn't fair.

Iliya would probably be disappointed in him as well. He wondered what she was doing right now.

* * *

Cameron was out scouting for a new place to stay. She didn't like staying in one place too long for fear that they would get caught. They also needed a warmer place to stay as the nights were starting to get colder. It wasn't easy looking for a place for five people without being noticed.

She turned a corner only to bump into someone. "Sorry," She said as she glanced at who it was.

By the time she realized who she had bumped into it was too late. The cop had grabbed her by the arm. "Hello, Cameron."

It was Officer Turner. He had almost caught Cameron a few times, but she was always able to outrun him.

"Let's have a chat." He led her to his car and soon they were on their way to the police station. Cameron hoped this wouldn't take long. She had to get back to the others before they started worrying about her.

Once they got to the station and sat down at Officer Turner's desk, he offered Cameron a glass of water, but she declined.

"All right, Cameron, why don't we skip the back and forth talk and you just tell me where you and the other kids are staying."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cameron, Mr. Brown called me when you and the other kids ran away."

"Ok, so we ran away. Doesn't mean they are still with me. We all could have gone our separate ways."

"I don't think so. Mr. Brown told me you were close to those kids, that you looked out for them."

Cameron glared. "Did he also tell you that he abused those kids. If any of us did something he didn't like he would hit us. I put myself in front of those kids. I protected them. Taking them away from that place was the best thing for them."

"I understand that, but do you think that being on the street is better for them?"

"At least they aren't being abused."

"And what do you plan to do when winter comes? The nights will get cold."

"We'll make do. We always have."

"And what if one of them gets sick? You're going to steal medicine? And if that doesn't work? If one of them needs medical attention how are you going to pay for it?"

Cameron said nothing.

"Cameron, I know you love those kids and you want what's best for them. Do you think they have their best chance by living on the streets?"

Cameron was reminded of a time with her parents. It was only a few weeks since they had left to find a magic bean and her parents were arguing. She couldn't remember everything they were arguing about, but she did remember one thing: her mother saying they have to do the best thing for their daughter.

Cameron hated to admit it, but Officer Turner was right. Living on the streets was no way to live for them. And it hadn't even crossed her mind what she would do if one of them got sick.

After moments of thinking everything over, Cameron nodded. "Ok. But, you have to promise the next place the kids go to will be better. I am not sending those kids to be abused again."

"You have my word."

Cameron resisted the urge to scoff. His word meant nothing to her. People lie and say whatever they think someone wants to hear.

"I'll even check up every week," Turner continued.

"Fine."

Cameron refused to tell Turner where they were staying until they were back in his car. There was no turning back now. The kids would probably hate her. She promised she would take care of them and here she was handing them over to the cops who will take them to another group home.

When they arrived at the building Turner went to get out, but Cameron stopped him. "Let me go in first and explain things to them."

Turner sighed. "You get five minutes."

Cameron got out of the car and walked down the alley. When she got to the hidden entrance, she stopped and looked back down they alley. There was still time to change her mind. They have been staying in this building long enough that Cameron knew there were other ways out. They could run…but then what? Thinking in the long run, Cameron would never be able to give them what they need.

Taking a deep breath, Cameron went into the building. As soon as she entered the room, Sara wrapped her in a hug.

"Cammy, you were gone so long. I was afraid you left us."

Cameron smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't leave you." Her smile faded as she thought about what she was about to do. She gently pushed Sara back and looked at each of the kids.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"This isn't a good place for you to stay."

"Did you find us a new place to live?" Rika asked.

"Well, not exactly." Cameron kneeled down. "I've realized that I can't take care of you. Living from place to place is no way to live."

"What are you saying?" Logan asked

"There are cops here to take you-"

"Cops?" Alex said in disbelief. "You brought cops here?"

"Yes. They are going to take you to a good home."

"You promised we wouldn't have to go back."

"And you aren't going back. Not to the same place. This home is different. It will be better."

"You don't know that." Logan said.

"Cammy, you're giving us away?" Sara asked, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I just can't give you what you need."

"We don't need much."

Cameron heard footsteps coming and knew her five minutes were up. Sara went to grab Cameron, but Cameron stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Officer Turner came into the room followed by another officer. As the officers were talking with the kids and getting them ready to go, Cameron took that time to slip away. She went back out through the entrance in the alley, then climbed up the ladder. Once on the roof, she made her way to the front and glanced down.

The officers were bringing the kids out of the building and putting them in the cars. Sara looked back at the building. "Cammy!"

Cameron closed her eyes as Sara's panicked voice reached her ears. Cameron slid down to the ground as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sara. I'm doing the best thing for you guys."

* * *

 **The lullaby Cameron sings is Brahms Lullaby.**


	5. Chapter 5

Being an adult had its perks. Cameron was now twenty-five years old, or around there. It was hard keeping track of her age when she came to this new land. During her time here, she was able to form an identity. Her time in foster care and being held at the police station helped with that. She enjoyed the freedom of adulthood. No longer did she have to worry about being caught and sent to a children's home. Now, she was able to do what she wanted without fear of being caught by police…well, for the most part.

Currently, Cameron was trying to find a car to steal. She may not have to worry about cops catching her and taking her to an orphanage, but she did have to worry when she tried things like this. She did learn that the older you were the less lenient cops were.

As Cameron walked by cars, she would try the door handle to see if it was unlocked. It was easier to steal a car when it was unlocked. She walked through the row of cars, discreetly trying the handle. Most of the cars she tried were locked. She decided she was going to try one more car and then move to another lot.

The next car she came to was a yellow bug. Taking a quick glance around, Cameron lifted the handle. To her surprise it was unlocked. Maybe her luck was finally turning around.

"Hey, that's our car," a male voice said from behind her.

Or not.

Cameron turned around to see a man and a woman.

"Oh, this is your car? It looks so similar to mine."

By the looks on their faces Cameron knew they didn't believe her. "You know, I think I see my car right over there." Cameron pointed and then began walking in that direction. As she was walking, she didn't look back. There was no indication that they were following her, but she dared not look to be sure. It wasn't until she was around the corner of the building that she stopped and looked back; they hadn't followed her. Lucky her.

Cameron began walking as she contemplated her next move. She could try another lot for a car. Or she could just take the bus somewhere. Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. But first, Cameron would need snacks. With not knowing where she was going or how long it would take to get there, she was not going unprepared.

She made her way to a convenient store that wasn't too far from where she was. She saved some money she made from doing odd jobs. After growing up as basically a criminal she decided it was time to try to make somewhat of an honest living…though sometimes it was hard to break the habit of stealing.

When she made her way inside the store she didn't pay much attention to what was around her. She was only thinking about what she wanted and the journey she had ahead. She stood as she browsed the candy aisle for what she wanted. Cameron did have to give this world some credit. It had amazing candies.

Cameron was just about to grab a bag of kit-kats when she heard, "I'm going to have to call the cops."

"Is that really necessary?"

Cameron looked over to see the couple from before. The manager – at least Cameron assumed it was the manager – had his hand on the woman's wrist with the other guy glaring at him.

Cameron wasn't sure what it was, but she had a feeling to help these people. Usually she wouldn't get involved, but for whatever reason, she decided to help them. Not understanding, Cameron made her way to the trio.

"Thank goodness you found her," Cameron said once she was by the woman's side. Both the man and woman gave her a confused look. Luckily, the manager took no notice.

"Who are you?" The manager asked.

"I'm their sister. My brother was searching for our sister here." Cameron leaned closer to the manager. "She's not really right in the head."

The blonde woman went to open her mouth to say something, but the man put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"There's really no need to get the cops involved, is there?" Cameron asked.

"She was trying to steal," The manager said.

"As I said, she's not right in the head. She doesn't understand things the way you and I do. Can you just let this go? Please?"

The manager sighed. "Fine, but just this once. If I catch her stealing again then I will call the cops."

"Understood." Cameron turned to the other two. "Well, we better go before he changes his mind." She then ushered the two of them out.

Once the three of them were a good distance from the store, they stopped.

"Um, thank you, but why did you do that?" The man asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Call it an apology for trying to steal your car. I'm Cameron."

"Thanks. I'm Neal and this is Emma."

"Why don't I treat you two to lunch?"

"You don't have to do that," Emma said.

"I know, but if you're stealing then you must be in a tough situation and I know all about those." Cameron narrowed her eyes at them. "Unless you both are secretly rich and you just steal for the thrill of it."

"You caught us," Neal said. "We are very rich and steal for the fun of it."

"I knew it."

The three of them laughed as they headed toward a nearby fast food place.

Once they got their food and sat down Cameron asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

Emma smiled as Neal chuckled. "It's an interesting story," Neal said. "She stole my car while I was in it."

"Did she have a weapon or something?"

"I was lying in the back seat."

"And it's not even his car. He stole it too," Emma said.

"Wait…so I was going to steal a car that's already been stolen twice? That's one unlucky car."

"Or lucky depending on how you look at it," Neal said. "If I didn't steal it, and Emma didn't steal it, we would never have met."

"Do you think it was destiny for you two to meet?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "but whatever it was I'm glad it happened."

"Me too."

Emma smiled as Neal leaned in for a kiss.

"You both are disgustingly cute."

"Just wait until you meet someone to be disgustingly cute with."

For a moment, Cameron's mind went to a certain boy from her childhood: Pinocchio. She had often teased him about getting married. It must be a girl thing to dream about your wedding because Pinocchio hated talking about weddings. He said it bored him. Now, she can't even imagine a wedding. Even if by some miracle she did find someone it's not like she would have family to invite. No one would be around to see her get married.

"Cameron, are you all right?" Emma asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. Do you two have a place to stay tonight?"

"Does a car count?"

"I know a better place."

Once they were done eating, Cameron led them a few blocks away to a house.

"Does your friend or family live here?" Emma asked as they walked up the driveway.

"Nope," Cameron answered without looking at her.

"Do you know the person who lives here?" Neal asked.

"Nope."

"So, you're expecting a complete stranger to let us stay the night?"

The three of them stopped at the door; Cameron looked at them. "The people who live here are on vacation."

"And you know that how?" Emma asked. "Do you stalk people?"

"I'll never tell," Cameron said mischievously. Upon seeing Emma and Neal's faces, she laughed. "I'm kidding." Cameron pointed to the mailbox, which was filled with mail. "It looks like someone hasn't checked their mail in a while."

"Something tells me you've done this before," Neal said.

Cameron just shrugged. She then turned toward the door, took out a bobby pin, and started picking the lock. It only took her a few minutes to unlock to door. The three of them then went inside.

It was a nice one-story house. Maybe in another life Cameron would be living in a nice house of her own. Maybe with a husband and a few kids. If things had been different…but in this life? She couldn't picture herself living in a house. She would wander this land alone for the rest of her days.

"What if the people who live here come home?" Emma asked.

"We'll just say we were drunk and thought this was our house," Cameron said.

"Pretty sure they won't buy that."

"Then we'll just run. Well, I'm going to go raid their fridge."

"Didn't you just eat?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, but maybe they have dessert." Cameron then went to find the kitchen.

As soon as Cameron walked into the kitchen, her eyes instantly landed on the box of Oreos sitting on the counter. She smiled as she opened the box and took one out. Out of all the new foods in this land, Oreos had to be one of her favorites.

After eating a few, Cameron decided to go find Emma and Neal to see what they were up to. Hopefully they were respecting this place wasn't theirs and not messing anything up. She followed their voices to the last room down the hall.

"It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home," Emma was saying.

"It's a fly trap for nightmares?"

Cameron stopped just outside the door and peered in. Emma was holding a dream catcher.

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Then let's get one."

"Yeah, and hang it where? The car?"

"It's not much of a home. Maybe it's time we get a real place."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? We've been on the road long enough, baby. It's time to retire the Bonnie and Clyde act."

"And where do you propose we go? Neverland?"

Neal glanced around, and seeing a map on the wall, he grabbed it and held it up for Emma. "I'll tell you where. Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's our home."

Emma closed her eyes and extended her finger. Her finger hovered over the map a few seconds before finally putting her finger down on a place. She opened her eyes.

Neal glanced down. "We have a winner."

"Tallahassee. Is that near a beach?"

"Yeah, it's Florida. Everything's near a beach."

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?"

"What I really want is you."

"You two really are disgustingly cute."

Both Emma and Neal looked over at Cameron. "How long have you been standing there?" Neal asked.

"Long enough to hear you two decide to settle down in Tallahassee. I think that's a wonderful idea." Cameron smiled, though it was hidden with sadness. She then made her way to the living room and sat down; Emma and Neal followed.

"So, Cameron, is there anyone in your life?" Emma asked.

"No, it's just been me and that's just the way I like it."

It was a lie. Cameron hated being alone, but there was no one in this land who would understand. She wanted to find someone who she could be completely honest with, someone who would understand, and believe she was from another land. Sometimes things might be a bit easier if she had someone to talk to about everything that happened. Everything that happened when she was a child in the Enchanted Forest before the Evil Queen announced her curse. Everything after that, and how she and her parents obtained a magic bean. Part of her still had not recovered from that.

"Cameron, you all right?" Emma asked, snapping Cameron out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course." In truth, she wasn't and she didn't think she would ever be all right.

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Cameron, Emma, and Neal left the house. Cameron made sure to lock the door behind them. The three of them then started walking. When they got to the corner of the street they stopped.

"Well, I wish you two the best," Cameron said.

"Thanks. And maybe one day you'll find someone to be disgustingly cute with," Neal said.

"Maybe. You never know."

"And if you ever find yourself in Tallahassee try and find us," Emma said.

"Since you two are secretly rich I expect you to have a mansion with my own room."

"We'll be sure to do that," Neal said.

They soon said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

Cameron spent the rest of the day trying to figure out her next move. Occasionally, her thoughts would go to Emma and Neal. She may not have known them that long, but she could tell they really cared for one another. It must be nice to have someone. But if by some chance she did find someone she would have to hide part of who she was, where she came from. Could she really be with someone she couldn't be completely honest with? Well, if she ever did find someone she would figure it out then.

Night had fallen by the time Cameron decided she was going to catch the train. She didn't know when the last train left so she ran to the train station, though it may be easier just to catch the first train in the morning.

Cameron rounded a corner only to run into someone, knocking them both to the ground with Cameron on top. She stared into those blue eyes, feeling something familiar about them. It was impossible. She had never met this man before.

"You can get off of me now," the man said.

Cameron quickly stood up, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry." She held out her hand. The man took it and Cameron helped him up.

"It's all right. No harm done."

"That's good. Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a train to catch." Cameron then took off running.

She only made it halfway down the street when she slowed her pace. Why had those eyes seemed familiar to her? There were millions of people with blue eyes so why had those caught her attention? Cameron glanced back, but the man was gone.

Cameron shook her head. It had to be because her thoughts had been occupied with finding someone like Emma and Neal had found each other. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

By the time Cameron arrived at the train station the last train was already gone. If she hadn't ran in to that man she probably would have gotten here on time. Oh well. She found a bench in one of the corners and lied down, using her backpack as a pillow, and closed her eyes.

* * *

August sat in the bar drinking as he thought about what he had done. He took no pleasure in separating Neal and Emma. He could see that Emma was truly happy with Neal. If things had been different maybe they could be together. But, he had to put Emma back on track to break the curse. August told Neal he would let him know when Emma broke the curse. Once she does that then who knows? Maybe they could be together…if their feelings hadn't changed.

Thinking about them reminded August of a time when he and Iliya were young. He was still wood at the time, but to Iliya that didn't matter.

 _Pinocchio and Iliya were sitting by the river. There was a wedding happening in their village, and with weddings being boring, their parents allowed the two of them to go to the river. They had been to this river dozens of times. It was one of their favorite places to go._

 _"I think it would be so beautiful to get married by the water," Iliya said as she stared out at the river. She then looked at Pinocchio. "What do you think?"_

 _"I thought we were out here to get away from weddings? And why are you asking me?"_

 _"It will be your wedding too. Where do you want to get married?"_

 _Pinocchio shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."_

 _"Do you want to get married?"_

 _"Why would you want to marry me?"_

 _Iliya went to respond, but before she could a couple older kids made their presence known._

 _"Iliya, you can't marry him. He's not real."_

 _Iliya glared at them. "He's real enough for me."_

 _"You shouldn't wait for him to turn in to a real boy. He'll never be real."_

 _Iliya stood as she picked up a stick and threw it at the two boys. They dodged as they ran off laughing._

 _"I'll wait as long as I like," she hollered after them._

 _"You didn't have to do that," Pinocchio said._

 _Iliya turned back to him. "I know, but they make me so mad."_

 _"You didn't answer my question._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Why do you want to marry me?"_

 _"You're my best friend. Why shouldn't I want to marry you?"_

 _"I'm not a real boy."_

 _Iliya smiled. "You'll be real soon enough. I know it."_

 _Pinocchio smiled back. Iliya held out her hand. Pinocchio took it and together they headed back to the village._

Not for the first time, August's mind thought about his childhood friend. Iliya never saw him as wood. She always saw him as a real boy. She always saw the bright side of things. His heart ached every time he thought of her and so he tried not to think of her, but sometimes she would slip in to his thoughts.

August downed the rest of his drink, paid, then left the bar. He stood outside, staring up at the sky. When the curse broke, how would it be to see Iliya again? Their friendship wouldn't be the same. He had changed so much. She would probably be disappointed in him.

He sighed, about to start walking when he was knocked to the ground. He was about to tell this person to watch where they were going, but when he looked into the green eyes of the woman on top of him, his words got caught in his throat. The woman didn't move as she stared at him.

This was awkward. Finally, he said, "You can get off of me now."

The woman quickly stood up. "Sorry." She held out her hand. August took it and she helped him up.

"It's all right. No harm done."

"That's good. Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a train to catch." She then took off running.

August stared after her for a moment. There almost seemed something familiar about her…but that was impossible. He had never seen her before. He thought about running after her and asking if they had met before, but decided against it. August turned and began walking.

* * *

Cameron stood in the convenient store, glancing at all the different medications. The past two years had not been an easy one. There were so many times when she wanted to give up, but she kept pushing on, hoping things would get better…they never did. If anything, it seemed things got worse. She tried. She really did try to survive in this new land.

Deciding on sleeping pills, Cameron grabbed a bottle, paid for them, then left the store. It wasn't like she had anyone in this land who cared for her. No one would miss her. When they find her body, she would be known as just another homeless person because that is what she was.

Too many nights she had cried herself to sleep. Too many nights she was alone with no home and no family. Why had her mother ever thought she could survive in a new land alone? Too many times had she asked why her mother didn't just jump in the portal with her. Maybe if she had someone with her, someone from her world who understood, things may not be so bad. But there was no one. They were all cursed.

Cameron remembered a conversation her parents had when they went to search for a way to another land. Snow White was going to go in the wardrobe to escape the curse and raise her child who would break the curse. Cameron's parents wanted to save her from the curse as well. They understood why Snow White had to go to a new land. But, if they truly understood why didn't they just stay? Snow White's child would grow up and break the curse. Why couldn't they just wait?

If Cameron knew where Snow White had ended up she would just go there. She could help watch the child and teach her about their homeland. Everywhere Cameron went she was on the lookout for Snow White. Her face was a blur now, but Cameron was sure she would know Snow White when she saw her. She did have her sketch book full of faces she knew from the Enchanted Forest. How accurate those sketches were, she didn't know, but thought they were pretty close.

Going on alone was just too much for Cameron. Maybe this way she could finally be with her parents again.

Cameron was going to head to the abandoned house she had been staying in, but as she was about to round the corner to walk in that direction, a head of blonde hair caught her attention. It had been a while since Cameron last saw her, but she would know that blonde hair anywhere. Cameron made her way across the street to the blonde woman sitting on the bench.

"Emma?"

Emma glanced up, confusion written across her face. A moment later, recognition. "Cameron? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Cameron sat down. "Where's Neal? What happened to Tallahassee?"

Emma looked down, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

Cameron's stomach dropped. "Emma?"

Emma glanced up, her face hardened. "He set me up."

"What do you mean he set you up?"

Emma explained everything. How Neal had stolen some watches before they had even met and hid them in a locker at a train station. He was still wanted for that crime so Emma decided to go to the train station to get the watches. Neal was supposed to sell them and they were supposed to meet up after. Instead of Neal, a cop showed up saying they got a tip to look at the surveillance footage from the train station. She got eleven months.

"If I ever see Neal again I'm going to punch him. How could he do that?"

"I guess he wasn't who I thought he was."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. If I knew that was going to happen I never would have left. I hate that you had to go through that alone."

"Why? We only knew each other for a day."

"I know, but I know what it's like to be alone." Cameron glanced down at the bag in her hand, the one that held the sleeping pills. She then turned her attention back to Emma. "Why don't we stick together?

"I don't know." Emma looked away.

"I know you've been hurt and betrayed. I won't promise to stay with you because we both know promises are just words. But, I will be there for you, Emma. Always."

Emma looked at Cameron, but said nothing. Cameron patiently waited. She wasn't going to push Emma, especially after what she'd been through.

Finally, Emma sighed. "I'm not expecting much, but ok. We can stick together."

Cameron smiled, but it was soon replaced with a frown. "Now we just have to figure out where we're going and how."

"I have the how part covered."

Emma stood and began walking; Cameron followed. They only walked a few feet when they arrived at a familiar yellow bug.

Cameron looked over at Emma. "He left you the car?"

"Yeah. I thought about sending it off a cliff, but it's easier to go places with your own car."

"True."

"So, where are we headed?"

"Where ever the road takes us."

"That could be anywhere."

Cameron smiled. "Exactly."

Emma smiled back as she shook her head.

Getting in the car, Cameron couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, about to kill herself, and she met Emma again. What were the chances of that happening? Was there really such a thing as destiny? And if there was, what was special about Emma? Well, Cameron wasn't going to question it. Finally, she wasn't alone.


End file.
